Daughter and Servant of Evil
by Manic Potato
Summary: Imai Hotaru, princess of the Yellow Kingdom, orders her twin and servant Hyuuga Natsume to assassinate his first love Sakura Mikan over jealousy. The Red Kingdom lusts for revenge, but what happens when Natsume sacrifices himself for her? Songfic
1. Daughter and Servant of Evil

Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and shall never own _Gakuen Alice_ (Higuchi Tachibana) nor "Servant of Evil" (Kagamine Len) or "Daughter of Evil" (Kagamine Rin).

* * *

_You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

A pair of twins sat in the middle of a luxurious courtyard. The girl struggled as she tried to press the stems through the openings to form a flower crown. When she finally accomplished this feat, she smiled triumphantly and handed it as a gift to her brother. Smiling at her happy expression, he accepted it and held it near his bosom. Anyone passing by would have probably smiled at the adorable sight.

However, there were exceptions.

Red with rage, a man walked out from the castle in front of which the courtyard lay. His expression of fury spoke wonders, but the children didn't seem to notice even as he ominously approached them. All signs of mirth and cheer left, and tension filled the atmosphere as the man forcefully grabbed the girl away from her brother.

His face remained shocked and broken as he watched his father take his sister away. The crown of flowers dropped to the ground, lying pitifully.

The adults disapproved of him being her twin. There were high expectations, and despite being born at the same time and having the same looks, their social statuses were also so very far apart.

_Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born.  
Under the bells of the church, the priest blessed us.  
For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two._

From the distance, he heard his father's voice reprimanding his other half. "You're the princess of the Yellow Kingdom! Playing with your servant is forbidden! If I catch you doing this again, I'll…"

He cherished his sister, and he wanted her to forever be able to smile that innocent smile and laugh that innocent laugh. Thus, he vowed that he would protect her and stay by her side even if the entire world came to hate her.

_Even if the entire world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.  
So just be there smiling and laughing._

Her face was still clear. There were tears streaming down her cheeks, making his resolve even stronger. He bent down to the ground, picked up her gift to him, and pressed the crown to his lips, a sign that he had sealed his vow.

_You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.

* * *

_

_When I visited the neighboring country.  
I happened to see a green girl walking in the city.  
_

Hyuuga Natsume, servant from the Yellow Kingdom, was visiting the neighboring country, the White Kingdom. Every year he had exactly one day off. When he was sick, he would still work, so it was a blessing that he hadn't had any serious diseases since birth. Usually he would spend that day off at the palace, but this year was special. He decided to go sightseeing.

Roaming around the park, he watched as young children ran around, laughing. It brought back memories which made him smile internally. He face still contained a rather cold and nonchalant expression, permanently etched into his face after what his father and the elders had done.

His sister…no, his master was the princess, and she had many responsibilities to keep. He would continue to protect her. Of course, it wasn't as he wanted everything to turn out.

As he moped about the depressing thoughts, he suddenly caught sight of a beautiful pair of people, probably a couple. A girl with auburn hair and warm chocolate eyes was carrying a bouquet of equally beautiful roses. On the contrary, her beauty was not what had caused him to be astonished. It was the heartwarming smile that she flashed. Her laughter was soft and kind, feelings that he longed for. Her voice was musical and sweet, and the sound lingered in his heart. He fell in love at first sight with this beautiful maiden.

_With her kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight._

She was the princess of the Green Kingdom Sakura Mikan, and the man beside her was the prince of the Blue Kingdom Nogi Ruka. He knew this from the political studies he had to take in order to serve underneath his master, the princess of the Yellow Kingdom.

Truth to be told, he had never expected the princess of the Green Kingdom to be such a beautiful and kind lady. It touched his heart, and he wanted to be with her. However, his time was up; he had to return to his lady's side.

* * *

As Natsume returned to the palace, he immediately reverted to the servant that he was. Changing his clothes into the usual uniform that he wore, he made his way to Princess Hotaru's room.

Her name was Imai Hotaru. Though they were siblings at birth, they had to be given different last names. The elders thought that if the princess were to share the same last name as her servant, it would bring shame upon the family. Thus, they decided to just give them different names.

However, as he entered her room, something was off.

She sat on her yellow, silk bed. Her face was covered with tears, jealousy and sadness showing distinctly. Across the room lay a broken picture frame of a blond man. Natsume looked more closely at it. It wasn't just any blond man; the man was the person with whom the princess of the Green Kingdom laughed. He was Nogi Ruka, prince of the Blue Kingdom.

Hotaru noticed his entry, but she didn't look up. Sobs racked her body, and a strangled cry escaped her throat. "I love him! I love Nogi Ruka, but why? Why does he love that _wretched_ Green princess?"

She shuddered and sniffled. "I wish that girl would just die!"

This took Natsume aback.

It seemed as though something possessed her for a moment. The sobs stopped all at once, and she slowly looked up. "Natsume…you'll do anything for me, right?"

Though he was trembling on the inside, he walked across the room to kneel in front of her, gently taking her hand from her lap. "Of course, my lady, if it's to protect you, I'll even become evil for you."

The faint shadow of a smile graced her lips. She whispered softly, "Then if I wish for the Green princess to disappear…will you make it a reality?"

_But if the princess wishes for that girl to be erased,_

Thunder struck the young lad. He seemed to hesitate but only for half a second. He had, indeed, vowed to protect the princess, be it soul or body, even at the cost of becoming tainted. "… Yes, my lady."

_I will answer that.

* * *

_

Sakura Mikan was playing hide-and-seek with her lover Nogi Ruka. Before the game started, they had been at the park again, admiring the scenery. Her warm chocolate orbs twinkled with delight as he bought her strawberry ice cream and vanilla for himself. Her heart filled with warmth as he reprimanded her for eating like a glutton. However, she couldn't care less for her appearance when she was sharing such fun and joy with her love.

When they got up to leave, she thought it would be funny to challenge him to a game of hide-and-seek. Running along, she called back to him playfully, "Hah! Find me if you can!"

A forest rested next to the park. Deeper into it she went. The sky darkened as the time became late, and contrary to what she felt before, it was becoming a bit creepy. She would flinch at every rustle of a leaf. When she was young, she had always been afraid of nonexistent monsters and ghosts, and the fear was coming to haunt her at a bad time.

From a few feet away, a twig snapped. She whirled around as she uttered a startled gasp. Fear gripped her heart, but she tried to shove it away to the deepest pits. "Ruka-pyon, is that you?"

Silence answered her.

She trembled on the spot. After a minute passed, she could almost feel her legs giving out on her, but they refused to move and were rooted to the ground.

A sharp pain pierced her. She felt something hit her in her back through her chest, and as she shakily looked down, she noticed the bloody point of a dagger. Someone had stabbed her from behind. Her green dress was becoming soaked with the vermillion substance, and the pain was eating her up.

Mikan fell to the floor, vomiting blood. When the attacker withdrew his weapon, she let a scream rip out from her throat at the white, burning sting. While her hand covered her open wound, she twisted her head around to look at the aggressor. She could only catch a glimpse of his dark hair before she began feeling weak from anemia. She promptly passed out on the forest ground, the blood still oozing out to form a small puddle.

* * *

Natsume had hidden behind the trees to cover his presence while watching the Green princess run around hiding from her lover. A dagger was situated in hands that were about to commit a felony.

A few moments passed, and he moved a bit to get into a better position. He accidentally stepped on a twig, loudly snapping it in two. The princess was shocked, and more fear was instilled in her. He took a look at the tool of murder in his hands and decided that it was time.

Stealthily, he went up behind her and plunged the dagger into where her heart would be. She paused for a moment, surprised, before checking to see what had happened. When her body fell to the ground, he retrieved his weapon, and the excruciating screech of pain following his action made his confidence waver.

He ran away, unable to watch his first love die – die by his own hands. The tears that had gathered in his eyes started to fall as though they came from a limitless source. He had protected his lady's heart… He accomplished what he wanted, so why was he sad? Why was he crying?

_I wonder why my tears won't stop..._

In his haste to leave the scene of the crime, he failed to notice a blond approaching from the distance. He had caught sight of the lad, knowing that he was from the Yellow Kingdom. His cerulean eyes flashed with anger as he took in the image of Mikan's bloody body lying on the floor. The sight turned him into a beast. He swore to get vengeance upon the tyrannical kingdom with an evil witch of a princess._

* * *

_

_You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided lovely twins._

Hotaru lay on the green grass in the courtyard, gazing up into the skies and watching as the clouds slowly floated by. It was a rather calm day, and there was a cool, gentle breeze. Suddenly, a hand slipped into hers, and she looked up to see her servant sitting and looking at her. The look in his eyes told her everything. He had succeeded in doing what he was told, and now she could enjoy the scenery.

Sakura Mikan, princess of the Green Kingdom, was officially dead, murdered by her servant and never to see the light of day again.

A feeling of joy settled itself into her heart. It was great to know that her prince wouldn't be tricked by the Green princess anymore.

As her attention returned to the beautiful sky above, she heard his voice. "Today's snack is brioche."

_  
"Today's snack is brioche."_

Her innocent laughter had returned, and it rang like a lark's music throughout the fields.

_You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent.

* * *

_

Harada Misaki, queen of the Red Kingdom, slammed her fist down onto the table in anger. She was the aunt of the prince of the Blue Kingdom. When he had arrived at her front gates in a panic, she immediately took him in and asked what was wrong.

It wasn't surprising that the Yellow Kingdom had done another evil thing such as this. However, compared to their other crimes from the past, it was the last straw. She wouldn't take anymore of the trash.

Five years ago, she had lured in her brother's son, Matsudaira Hayate. The Yellow princess proceeded to seduce him out of his money and gifts until there was no more. Then, she set up a phony scandal, framed him for it, and finished him off with a humiliating execution.

That was one of the cases that had occurred within her own family. She had heard of others, and she was sure that those were valid. She had had enough. Harada Misaki swore that, for the sake of her nephew, she would put an end to that woman's treachery.

"Ruka, don't worry. I'll put an end to that…that _monster_. Listen to what I say, and we'll be able to strike up a rebellion within her kingdom."

Misaki snapped her fingers.

"And just like that…she'll be dead."

* * *

Anna, Misaki's younger sister, had taken position of leader while she was on leave. Her fiancé, Yome Kokoroyomi, ruled alongside her to keep the kingdom in order.

The queen had ventured out to the Yellow Kingdom in the guise of a male diplomat. Her fiery red hair was gelled down, but when it was combined with formal clothes, she still intimidated those around. Nevertheless she carried herself with confidence.

She found the group of people on whom she researched. They were said to be like leaders to the other civilians, so she decided to approach them. "Excuse me."

The men turned around to look at her, startled that someone with such attire was talking to them. "… Yes? Is there anything you need? Are you visiting this place and need a tour?"

She decided to get straight to the proposition.

"About this princess of yours…Is she kind, beautiful, evil, ugly? Do you love her? Or do you hate her?"

Their eyes widened at her blunt statement. "Do you realize what you're saying? She could have your head for this treacherous heresy!"

"I daresay that that means that she's a tyrant? She can have my head just for asking about her characteristics? Here…why don't we plan a rebellion?"

"What nonsense you speak of!" One of the men jerked away from her. "Are you trying to get us killed here?"

"If we can do this silently and without notice, then they won't know until it's too late. Don't you want to get back at her for all of the cruel treatment she has inflicted upon you all? Worry not, for I have a plan. However, I'll need you to rally the rest of the civilians so that we can create a united front. I'll fill in the position of commander."

Speechless, they stared blankly ahead. "But you're merely a diplomat! How can you fight?"

"Just don't worry. I'll help you all achieve your revenge."

"How are we sure that we can trust you? What if you're just a spy of hers, coming here to see if we are against her? And once she finds out that we hate her and want her death, she'll kill us. If you can't prove to us that you're trustworthy, we'll kill you."

Misaki smiled eerily. "Before planning this, I thought you'd want me to prove my loyalty."

Another man approached them. He wore a cap to cover his head, and he held something within his hands. She took whatever it was and handed it to the group of men asking her for proof that they could trust her. "This is the map of the castle. And these are the times for the shifts. We'll be able to sneak in if we plan this correctly, and I can't do it alone. I'll need all of your help to create distractions so that we can get to the princess and stop her treachery. Once we have apprehended her, you will all be able to live freely."

They looked at the map before staring at each other. The information was valid. They had wanted to commence a rebellion before once, and a spy of theirs had gotten the same information in less detail. All they lacked was a good tactician, and there was one right in front of them. Their dreams of freedom could finally be fulfilled. "All right, we'll gather the rest of the townspeople, but it'll take us at least a few weeks. We'll get it done in less than a month."

Misaki bowed slightly. "Thank you for your cooperation. I'll be expecting you all to congregate at the biggest bar in a month then. We'll start laying out the plans once we have enough people to carry it out. Have a good day, sirs."

* * *

Indeed, the men had kept true to their words. After a month, they gathered everyone willing to participate in the biggest bar of the Yellow Kingdom. Misaki had no troubles in luring out spies and traitors, and they were well on their way with planning after a while.

Once everyone agreed with her plans, all that was needed was preparing. It took a while as everyone tried to create weapons of their own as the kingdom's law took away any weaponry. However, their hatred towards the princess boosted their morale, and they worked as hard as they could.

Then, the fated day arrived. Misaki stood at the front of the crowd, telling them their positions in the rebellion, which unit will be where.

"The time that we've all be waiting for has come! We shall commence attack tonight! Tonight will be the last night that the Yellow Kingdom is under the tyranny of a witch!"

The cheers that erupted were incomparable.

* * *

_Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us.  
Even if we so rightly deserve this,  
Despite that, I will still defy them._

"I hear the civilians stirring."

The princess was gazing out the window as she had her teatime. "Surely, they do not think that they can take me down? They've tried this once already, and many lost their entire families. It is foolish to try so hard at an impossible task!"

Her servant stood by her side, unable to repress the feeling of anxiety he was receiving from this. It didn't feel like the other time. They were unorganized and easily frightened. This time he had a premonition that something bad would happen to Hotaru. His gut feeling urged him to find out.

"Might I go find out what it is that they are planning, my lady?"

"There is no need," she nonchalantly replied. "But if you find it necessary, then go ahead."

He silently nodded and left the room, making his way onto the streets. He was hoping that people would talk about the rebellion so that he could in some way make sure it would fail. The last time they tried to organize a rebellion, many of the civilians were frightened about the situation, and they decided to leak it out. Despite his efforts this time, his endeavor was fruitless, and he went back to the palace without any results.

Returning to his lady's side, he anxiously told her, "My lady, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Those are petty worries, for they won't be able to do anything. You're better off worrying about the feast for the guests next month."

He tried to focus on the layout of the designs and recipes, but it was all in vain. His mind was obsessing over the same issue. Every few seconds he would rub his hands in distress though his face was emotionless. Moreover, the fatigue, remorse, and stress had piled up from when he killed his first love—Mikan.

Time passed by slowly, and everything seemed to move at the pace of a snail. His eyes wandered over to the notes he had written down about the courses and foods to be served at the feast, but all he saw was scribbles. Continuing to sit like this, he gazed for hours until the clock struck midnight.

Unable to wait around anymore, he stood up and walked over towards the window. What he saw outside was frightening. He must have not heard the sounds because he was too absorbed in his own world.

Fire. Fire. Fire.

Huge mobs of civilians.

Nobody was restraining them.

…And was that the Red Kingdom's army?

The great gates of the kingdom was being set fire to, and the civilians gathered in front of it were holding a huge piece of wood, waiting until the gate was weak enough to be split open. The Yellow Kingdom's army wasn't there to restrain them. Then, for a moment he thought he saw the commander of the kingdom's army among the faces of the revolutionists.

Natsume froze. With the Red army there to help as well, it would be his lady's loss for sure.

He ran out of the kitchen. The halls were all empty. Why was that? He already knew the answer. They had all deserted their princess. Someone from the group of rebels must have snuck in and taken them out when the guards weren't looking.

Before arriving in Hotaru's room, he stopped by his own to grab a bundle of clothes. He didn't bother to answer when she tried to make a cry of protest. Taking the bundle of cloth in his hands, Natsume quickly placed it in Hotaru's arms. A look of confusion was present on her face. He still smiled gently.

"Here, I will lend you my clothes. We don't have any time. The Red army has come, and your own army has turned on you. Wear this and escape immediately."

"But—"

"It'll be all right. We're twins, so no one will notice."

_"Here, I will lend you my clothes."  
"Wear this and escape immediately."  
"It'll be all right, we are twins, no one will notice."_

She was still confused about what he was going to do, but after hearing that her own army had turned on her, she immediately went to go change. She came out carrying her own clothes, which he seized and came out wearing. In front of her, he flattened his hair so that it was neatly pressed against his neck like how hers was styled every day. His hands came out to ruffle her hair a bit until one could only think that she was Natsume.

Still, he kneeled on the ground before her, taking her right hand into his own. "My lady, I shall dress as you. They'll be in here in no time, so I want you to escape. Since we are twins, they won't be able to tell the difference. Hide in the secret chamber and wait until they pass. Once they're gone, you'll never see me again, but at least you'll live."

With that he escorted her to the secret chamber.

"Hotaru, I love you dearly as a sister, so…live for my sake… Good-bye…"

Kneeling down, he kissed her forehead as she couldn't find the strength to stand up anymore. The way he behaved was frightening her. He closed the door tightly to make it look as though there was none in the first place, and he left her there where she realized what he was going to do a few moments later.

"NATSUME!!!"

_I am a lady.  
You are a fugitive.  
Destiny divided sad twins.  
If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins.

* * *

_

Misaki supervised as the civilians grabbed hold of a large log, waiting for the right moment where they could hit their way through. She had been trusting that the civilians wouldn't back out, and Ruka brought in the Red army to assist in capturing the evil princess to stop her treachery.

She had not counted on the Yellow army turning on their leader. Thought it was a surprise, it was quite a pleasant one. Now she wondered whether the princess was frightened. This time her army had snapped, and they weren't there to defend her anymore. She was completely vulnerable.

Her attention snapped back to the task at hand as the gate was knocked down still ablaze. The log was tossed aside, and everyone charged in, ransacking every corner within the kingdom.

This was the time she had been waiting for. Now she began to wonder. Exactly what made her think that the princess would stop her evil deeds? She had no idea, but now she was able to take revenge. Her face was full of all of the anger that had built up over the years, and she was ready to unleash it all in one go.

Misaki personally went to search for the princess. She found her sitting in the throne room and looking down at her from the high position. Drawing out the sword that was attached to her belt, Misaki ran forward until she had the tip of the blade pressed into the Yellow princess's neck.

Her fiery red hair swayed as she muttered threatening words. "Surrender. Your own army has turned on you, so you have no chance of escaping anymore. Any resistance will be instance death."

However, the princess never answered, never uttered a single sound. She merely stared straight ahead as if there were no person in front of her nor a blade pressed to her neck.

A while later, her troops came in, immediately tied up the emotionless Yellow princess, and hauled her off to be taken as a prisoner._

* * *

_

_A long time ago in a certain place,  
Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling.  
_

Natsume had willingly given up when his sister's foes had come in to take him away. He had no regrets, no worries, or anything of that sort. Since Hotaru would be safe, he would give up his life to ensure it. Even though she did many evil things, because he was her sibling, he shared that blood.

_Even if the entire world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.  
You just be somewhere laughing and smiling.  
_

Now he was in a prison cell, wondering when they would give him the death sentence. It would be a matter of time.

_You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.  
_

And right at that instant, a guard stood before the cell door. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow came, and much of the entire kingdom of Red was settled within the largest courtroom that existed there. The seats were all filled, and people of royalty had seats reserved in the front.

The judge sat silently, possibly even cowering under the queen's intense gaze. The grand doors opened to reveal two guards, each holding a girl by one arm. Roughly carrying her to the defendant's platform, they dropped her.

Chatter filled the entire room as they saw the "Yellow princess." Misaki held a cane in her hands, and she tapped it loudly on the floor. "Silence!"

She was thinking that the princess would object to anything directed at her, so she had modified the court so that there wasn't possibly a chance of her being acquitted.

A wave of silence immediately rushed over the room. The court was now in session.

The judge first asked the defendant, "Imai Hotaru, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Natsume merely nodded.

From the side, Misaki shouted, "Say it!"

He still refused to speak.

Narrowing her eyes , she spat out, "Mute, huh? Whatever, her crimes are too severe to be ignored, and we have concrete evidence against her. Continue on with the trial, Judge Tobita."

Tobita Yuu glanced nervously back towards the defendant. He started to list the amount of crimes she had committed, what they were, etc., starting from the case of Matsudaira Hayate to Sakura Mikan's murder. "Do you have any objections?"

When nobody answered, he asked the jury. There was an instantaneous, unanimous cry of "Guilty!"

* * *

Hotaru had climbed out of the secret chamber and went to the servants' chamber to grab a cloak to wear. She was deathly worried about her twin. What had become of him? Was he still all right?

She immediately traveled to the Red Kingdom, which didn't take long as nobody could recognize her in her cloak. Throughout the entire journey, she clutched within her hands a note that he had left to her. She wouldn't read it until after she found out about his situation.

As she arrived in the kingdom, everybody was hustling and bustling about. There was talk about an execution.

"The most evil woman in the world is going to be executed today at three o'clock! I'm definitely going. It's about time they took her down!"

When she heard this, Hotaru widened her eyes. They couldn't possibly mean her, could they? If it was true, then that meant her brother would die. It was already just a few minutes before the scheduled time.

Moving along with the crowd, she found the square, and in the middle of it, there was a guillotine and the members of the imperial court.

"Today, as you all know, the most wicked person in all of the lands is to be executed. Imai Hotaru!"

The guards that had escorted him into the courtroom were now also escorting him to his death. Natsume was brought out, still in the dress that he had exchanged with his sister.

Anticipation emanated from the crowd. They couldn't wait for "her" death. Hotaru was among the mob that was chanting for the death of a fellow human, but already tears were rolling down her porcelain cheeks. Her hands were clamped so tightly around the note that it was starting to wrinkle.

"And though we don't want her to have such a quick death, it'll be most humiliating, and we don't want to see her alive for another second either. She will die by the guillotine!"

Cheers erupted from the onlookers. The guards gruffly pushed Natsume towards the guillotine, tightly securing his neck into position for the blade to make a clean cut. Misaki smiled, knowing that this would be able to take revenge for her nephews, but there was still an emptiness because the princess wasn't enduring the same amount of emotional pain.

How wrong she was. The real Yellow princess was at the brink of hyperventilating, but she contained it and willed herself to watch.

The ropes keeping the blade from falling were lit on fire. Time passed painstakingly slowly as they burned away. Then, one side snapped, putting too much pressure on the other side and causing that side to snap as well. The giant knife began to fall.

Choking in her own tears, she watched as her brother's head rolled onto the floor. Everything around her was so loud. In her mind, she kept saying, _Stop cheering; stop cheering; stop cheering; stop cheering! _Fleeing from the scene, she arrived upon a meadow. She screamed for all she was worth. How could she let this happen?

Where she threw herself down on lay a flower crown, much like the one she had made for her brother many years ago. Memories flashed through her head. He had done so much for her—bringing her happiness as a child, serving her as a servant, comforting her when she was sad, killing the Green princess when she commanded so, and dying to save her.

She was in so huge a debt that she would never be able to repay him. Now that he had given up his life to save hers… Beating herself up, she continued to ask herself. Why? Why? Why? The sadness was already causing such incredible pain upon her.

The crumpled note within her hands dropped to the ground as her fingers lost the strength to hold anything. Trembling, she opened it up to read the content even as her tears blurred her vision.

_If I could be reborn,  
At that time, I'd like to play with you again._

She wailed though she desperately tried to smile.

* * *

_**Just to clarify things, those last few lines of the song are not part of the note. Also, this isn't finished yet, so yeah… Thanks to**_ shokolatte _**for telling me where some things were confusing.**__**  
**_


	2. Message of Regret

Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and shall never own _Gakuen Alice_ (Higuchi Tachibana) nor "Message of Regret" (Kagamine Rin).

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, THANH (shokolatte)! –insert hearts xinfinity– JOIN US "OLDIES" NOW, YOU 14 YEAR OLD. LMFAO, I uploaded this at 11:59PM on your birthday. I STILL MADE IT IN TIME.

* * *

_At a small port on the fringe of a town  
Alone a girl stands still._

With hair the color of a raven, a girl stood alone at a port. Throwing away her life from before, she decided to repent for all of her sins. She had lost something important at the end and was finally snapped out of her evilness.

_It has been here in this sea from old times  
The secret legend._

She had heard of a legend from the townspeople.

"_Place a parchment with your wish written in a small bottle, and"_  
"_If it's freed to the sea, then someday,"_  
"_Your wish shall bear a fruit."_

Without anything else to hold onto, she had gotten herself a bottle and written a wish in it. Every day, she would stand at the port and stare out to sea. She didn't know what was holding her back from placing it in the water, but all she would do was look at the horizon and reminisce. Though the memories brought back pain and regret, she would endure, for it was what she deserved after doing such things.

_Drifting away,  
A small bottle of glass  
A message with a wish placed in  
Beyond the horizon  
Quietly disappearing away_

Maybe she was waiting for the right moment. Nobody knew. The townspeople never talked to her much either, as she was reticent and sometimes wouldn't even bother to answer their greetings.

_You always, for me  
Did anything though._

Unknown to them, she was going back through her memories. She remembered when her brother would pull her alongside with him and they would laugh happily. There were also those times when her father caught them, and he was put into a room for three days and three nights without food or water.

_I, being selfish all the time, only  
Gave you troubles._

And yet, when she grew up, she never did anything for him. He was always at her beck and call, but all she did was look at him as a servant, ordering him around all day long. He was the closest person to her, and she would never be able to pay back her debt.

_You, who would hear my wish,  
Are no longer here, so  
I am getting the sea to deliver my wish._

Even when she told him to kill her rival in love, he still listened. He never questioned her command, and he would comfort her in her times of sadness. When she wished to bring chaos upon the world, he was always by her side. When all of the neighboring kingdoms had come together to take her down, he saved her…at the expense of his own life.

_Drifting away  
A little wish  
Tears and a slight regret  
Realizing a sin is always  
After everything ended_

The vivid image of his death day was burnt into her mind so deeply that she would never ever forget it. Withdrawing from her coat the note that he had passed into her hands when they last met, she gently opened it to see the wrinkled words.

"_**I wish Hotaru to be happy…forever."**_

She had tried hard to smile for him, but sometimes her face was just frozen into an emotionless expression.

_Drifting away  
A small bottle of glass  
A message with wish placed in  
Beyond the horizon  
Quietly disappearing away_

One day as she stood on the port, she hastily wiped her eyes that started to tear up. Her fingers were wrapped securely around the bottle as she squat down and put it on the surface of the salt water. Pushing ever so slightly, it began to float away from land until it was merely a speck in the distance.

_Drifting away  
A little wish  
Tears and a slight regret_

It floated, so surely her wish would be heard. Surely, it would be granted. She prayed.

_  
"If I could be born again…"

* * *

_

Five years passed, and she was now 27 years old. No longer was she the haughty woman who would think that everything was hers. She had taken only a bit of money with her, but it was still quite a lot. After she had used it all up sparingly in three years, she took on a job. She would go out of her small house frequently though only to work at her job, stand by the sea, or shopping when all of her resources were completely exhausted. Her furniture was sparse, only consisting of necessities. Though any outsider would have thought that she was miserable, they were wrong. She was happy. Of course, she always wanted to atone for her sins, but she was happy that she received a second chance to live.

Every day, she would wake up at 6:00AM, dress herself, eat a bit, and head off to work at her job as a fisherman. Then at 2:00PM, they would let her off, and she would be able to head off to the port. She would usually reminisce about the things that she regretted when she had just been let off of death, but now only the good memories returned to her as she stood there.

One day as she was standing there alone wearing a hood, another figure came up beside her. She turned her head ever so slightly, and she couldn't help but release a gasp. Her eyes widened, and she mutely turned away from the man. His hair was blond, and he had cerulean eyes. She was sure that Nogi Ruka had come to haunt her.

They stood there silently for a few hours, and then Hotaru had to go. She was hoping that he would leave her to her solace and not stay for long. By coming to this town, she had basically made a pact with herself that she would stand at the port. However, with Ruka there she would not be able to do that in peace.

Her face was mildly red as she walked back to her house. True, she did fall in love with him in the past, but those feelings were long gone. After witnessing him standing there coldly as her brother's head was cleaved off, her love vanished, dissipated into thin air. The reason for the flush was because she was now embarrassed. Five years ago she had sent her servant out to kill the Green princess over jealousy, and now karma had come to take revenge on her.

Even though she knew that it wasn't the proper emotion to feel at that moment, nevertheless she couldn't stop it. Opening the door to her house, she was welcomed by the emptiness.

The next day he was there again. She had stood by herself for around half an hour before he arrived. Doing the same thing as the day before, she headed back to her home.

However, for the next week the pattern repeated. It was unnerving to stand beside the man that she had once loved and killed for; however, she had no intentions of breaking her promise to herself just to run away from her past. Deep down inside she knew that he hated her, and if ever he realized just who she was, he would have no qualms in slaying her on the spot.

On the eighth day their encounter wasn't silent. He started speaking, though she wasn't sure whether it was to her or to himself. "I used to come here with my girlfriend whenever she wanted time away from home. She was beautiful, kind, gentle, more than anything I could wish for. Our parents both blessed us, hoping that we would be able to have a happy life, and it was widely accepted that we would be wed the next year. At that time we were already engaged, and it was the peak of my life. I thought that nothing could go wrong, but I guess that it was too early to say that." His voice seemed rather blissful and dreamy up until this point, but it suddenly became angry and heated. "But then that wretched woman…I can't even bear to say her name! She murdered her! What wrong had Mikan ever done to her to deserve such a fate? Nothing! She never tried to do anything to harm another person intentionally. That woman must have been jealous of Mikan for leading such a life. She didn't have a heart, so she wanted to steal away everyone else's as well. I can't say it any better terms: I hate her for taking away my life."

Every word stabbed Hotaru. Guilt punched her in the stomach, but she still managed to contain her composure. Secretly she thanked the hood for blocking her face from view so that he wouldn't be able to see her resemblance to Natsume, the one he had killed, and so that her pained expression wasn't visible.

"But I guess I could say that I'm happy now in a way. Of course, I'm still vengeful over Mikan's death, but my aunt managed to overthrow that person's kingdom and put her to death. I wanted her to suffer though…for the pain she inflicted upon everyone around her! For all of the victims that had been made because of her own selfish actions!" Hotaru turned to glance at his face again. He was a bit red in the face and scowling.

"I'm sorry; I lost my self-control a bit there." Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed loudly.

She didn't really know what to do. It would be all right if she spoke, but what if he wanted to see what she looked like?

"Thanks for listening."

The words shocked her a bit. As she turned around to look at him, he had already started off to wherever he was staying. Biting her lips, she herself also went back to her house. Even if he did find out and killed her, she was happy and had lived long enough. She would enjoy the rest of her life thoroughly.

The next day she saw him at the port again. His face wore a happier expression this time. "I've been wondering about your reason to come here so often. Were you widowed when your husband went to war or something? Did you lose a family member or a friend?"

She had already decided that she would make the best of her last days. Something told her that he was going to want to see her face. When that moment came, she'd be gone permanently. "…A family member."

He hummed, nodding his head. "I'll be staying until the end of this week. Then I have to return to where my parents are. Thank goodness I have a brother to take over for me…I don't think I could marry anyone else other than Mikan…"

Hotaru sighed. She didn't have much time then. "My brother…he died…protecting me when I was the one who did wrong. His last wish was for me to be happy forever. I may not seem it, but I'm happy to have gotten a second chance to live…"

"What was your brother like?" Ruka, still gazing out towards the sea, asked her with a rather wistful tone of voice.

"He was kind, worried about me, gave me happiness, did everything that I asked of him…but I never realized what was important until I lost it…" She struggled to keep her voice calm, but she still managed to do so.

Smiling sadly, he sighed. "That's the case most of the time. Most people don't realize until it's too late, and when they do, they're only able to feel remorse and despair."

Nodding, she knew that that was true. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she laughed shakily. "Once I repent, I'll be happy…so happy, and I'll be able to see him again…"

Ruka could only look at her cloaked form sadly. Her voice conveyed her love, and he, someone who had lost a loved one as well, sympathized with her feelings. If only he knew…if only he knew just who she was…

The next few days were the same. They would see each other at the port and talk to each other about the past, reminiscing the good times and speaking words of comfort. If Hotaru wasn't Hotaru, they probably would have been the best of friends.

One day, Ruka suddenly said, "Today's my last day. I have to return tonight."

"Ah…" _It's time._

"When I come here next time, maybe we can talk to each other again like this. It was really nice to have you as company to talk to. Talking about what happened does make one feel better, huh?"

When Hotaru remained silent, he took it as a sign that she was sad he was leaving. "Don't worry; I'll come back. I'm Nogi Ruka. What's your name?"

Pushing all of her hesitation and regrets to the back of her mind and heart, she reached up to her hood and slowly began to push it back. "I'm…" She turned around to show him her face, causing him to take on an expression of raged horror. "Imai Hotaru."

Whatever he felt when he talked to her earlier vanished. Though he could see the tears flowing from her violet-crimson eyes, the anger, the sorrow, the despair, the agony, everything he felt when he witnessed Mikan's death…they all came rushing back to him. Blinded with fury, he reached into his coat and withdrew a knife.

"I see now!" His eyes were unfocused as he unsheathed the blade. "I see!" Strangled laughter shook his body as he nearly lost his balance. "You sacrificed your brother just so you could continue to live. You selfish bitch…_How much more pain must you cause others because of your own selfish desires!?"_

She was sobbing now, unable to take it anymore. Were they tears of joy? Fear? Sadness? Maybe they were mixed up with everything, but that didn't matter. Clenching her fists, she awaited her moment of repentance.

"I'll kill you as many times as I need to!" Ruka shouted heatedly while raising the knife. "I'll kill you a hundred, a thousand, a million times if need be! Disappear, you hindrance! Damn your existence… If only you were never born, if only, if only...yet you dare say that you feel regret for your brother's death? What about Mikan and Hayate? What about all of the people you injured in the heart and soul? The families that lived in the Yellow Kingdom…the families that you destroyed and ripped apart…" Panting, he glared at her with all of the hatred he could muster. "Damn you, you heartless bastard."

With that he plunged the knife into her chest and pushed her into the sea. Ruka collapsed onto his knees on the port. He stared at his hands with desperate eyes before looking up to the sky. "Mikan…Mikan…I love you! Mikan!"

Her body willed her to swim to the surface to breathe, but all she did was stay still, losing the battle against death from both lack of air and blood loss. When she resurfaced, the water was red, and her lips were turning blue. Before she completely died, she thought that she saw raven hair and crimson-violet eyes staring down at her. One sound was louder than the crashing waves around her.

Her body was stiff as rigor mortis set in. As water seeped into her body, Hotaru slowly sunk beneath the surface.

_I'll be waiting in the next life…Hotaru…

* * *

_

_**Once again, happy birthday, Thanh-chii! Imagine that there's a trail of hearts after the exclamation mark.**_

_**The bolded text up there is what was in the note. The italicized text (last line of the story) is what the you-know-who says to her.**_

_**So, this is the end. It's more of an epilogue, but due to my…connection with the song (it struck me as deep…really deep), I wanted to continue the story according the series of songs. Yes, I wandered away from the story of the song after it ended, but hey, we all love character death, right? Angst and craziness is good for the heart and soul. And at Soumyee, I ended up not writing several chapters, but I did rewrite this. It was supposed to be only 700 words, but I ended up thinking that I needed to put more words, hah. And I already sent the previous copy to Thanh-chii, so I wanted to surprise her by rewriting it completely different from what it was before. I digress. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
